1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mesh balloon catheter device which can be referred to as an angioplasty device for removing and/or compressing the buildup of material in a vessel, such as the buildup of plaque in an area of stenosis in a vessel. The mesh balloon catheter device can also be used in other cavities and vessels of the body for distention of the area upon actuation of the mesh balloon device to create a mesh balloon in the area to be distended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been proposed to provide an angioplasty device having a flexible woven tube which can be contracted axially to cause the woven tube to balloon outwardly to form a mesh balloon in the Luther U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,466.
The Luther patent teaches the construction of such an angioplasty device in the form of a woven tube of tubular fabric mounted forwardly of a catheter and having a guidewire arrangement for retracting the distal end of the tubular fabric relative to the proximal end thereof. The woven tube may be lined with a filter cloth of nylon or polyester which expands with the woven tube for collecting particles and debris and for removing same from a vessel.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the mesh balloon catheter device of the present invention differs from the angioplasty device disclosed in the Luther patent by providing a central tube within the mesh balloon catheter device having a forward end which extends to the distal end of a tubular mesh and through which fluid can be injected or withdrawn from the area adjacent the tubular mesh or adjacent a mesh balloon formed therewith when the distal end of the tubular mesh is contracted toward the proximal end thereof.